Eyes only for you
by GOITB5
Summary: Kirey's boring life gets intense when she meets new loves and unfolds secrets about her true self, with danger and kisses waiting at every corner.


Chapter1

The sky was gray and the feeling was mutual. The room was filled with the smell of damp carpeted floors and wet paint, yet it was comfortable. I stood their wondering what my mother would do to me once she found out what happened. I knew this storm would hit, but I needed to get away, the beach gives me inspiration. "Your mothers on her way" the lifeguard said with hesitation in his crispy voice. I sat down on the vintage bench as I wrapped the towel around my dripping legs. I looked up to see that I was not the only one. Everyone was shaking as the children screamed at every pound of thunder. I lifted my feet up and laid down staring at the ceiling. I was screwed anyway; I might as well relax for now. I felt the bench tilt underneath my head, and before I knew it I was slammed against the hard floor. I jumped to me feet and to my surprise I wasn't at all angry with the dude who sat on the other side, then again his looks was the reason why. He waved his hands through his dark hair and muttered a soft "I'm so sorry". I sat myself back down and nodded with an "its fine". He swished his hair to the side and unlocked his amazing blue eyes that glowed even with the dark gray setting. I was in amazement, it was hard to tell if I was blushing or if my jaw dropped or if I had just died and went to heaven. I knew him, from somewhere I couldn't make out. I couldn't take the awkward silence, "Um….do I know you?" I said with my head down ashamed that my muddy green eyes were no match for his ocean blue. He shifted towards me, "I come down to the beach every day, I live on Tristan Street, pretty close to here, and you must have seen me". I saw his lips moving but no sound came out. I was too hypnotized in the way his body moved. So calm, so light, yet strong as if nothing could hurt him. I started down at my body, plain and short. "Where do you go to school?" oh Jesus, I might have said that with a little too much excitement. "Home schooled, My Grandfather has this thing with public schools, and since there are no private schools around here, I'm stuck with him, ha-ha" He laughed, and my world exploded. His smile burned a whole through my heart, and as if this wasn't enough, he then stretched, and his muscles shined as he sighed. I melted, but I hope he didn't see. Just as I was about to faint with joy, my mother stomped through the door. I stood up awkwardly, trying to cover my drenched bathing suit. She walked right over to me, stared for a while and suddenly sighed "Kirey, what am I going to do with you?" She placed her fingers on my cheek and then through my brown hair. "Can we just go home now" I said in a helpless voice. Even though I had just met God, I knew that if I had stayed more embarrassment would have come. As I turned around and walked out the door I felt a tap on my shoulder. "By the way, I'm Taylor". I tripped at the sound of the glorious name, falling head first onto the wet sand. I got up with pride and made my way toward the car. As I rolled down the window I whispered a "nice to meet you".

Chapter 2:

I woke up to the sound of the sizzling oven. "Must be Saturday morning" I yawned. I slide into my University of Miami slippers and went down to the kitchen. "Morning Mom" I rub my eyes at the pancakes that await me. "Morning Honey, did you have a nice sleep" she passed me my orange juice and I signed with a grumpy "No". All night I couldn't stop thinking of Taylor. When I was around him everything felt right. Even though I won't admit it, he seems perfect. I am not known as one to fall head over heels. I usually keep to myself. "So, what are you going to do today? Feel up for some Yoga?" She smiled at me as if this was my dream come true. "Sorry, mom, I think I'm going down to the beach today". Those words gave me chills down my back. Beach, Taylor, Paradise. I gulped down my juice and stuffed 2 pancakes in my mouth. I ran up the wooden stairs, stumbling on my very long pajama pants. The excitement was killing me. I turned up my stereo and blasted Weezer. Rummaging through my bathing suit drawer, I hummed "Island in the Sun". Finally I picked my perfect bikini. Simple turquoise, it's easy to play it safe. I put my hair into two long braids and grabbed a towel. I skipped through the door giving my mother a little wave as I got into the car. I couldn't tell if I was going over the speed limit, I didn't care, I just wanted to stare at the guy who's been haunting my dreams. As I pulled in I noticed a red jeep in my usual spot. I parked next to it and tried to see through the tinted window. I gasped, "Taylor". I ducked to fast and hit my forehead on the steering wheel, setting off the car horn. I listened as the beep filled the lot. I sighed in embarrassment and snuck out from the trunk. To my surprise Taylor was standing there, shirtless and laughing. "What a show" he said as he helped me out of the car. My heart stopped beating and I felt as if the world had frozen. His hand felt so warm against mine, I didn't want to let go. I let out an innocent "Ta-daa" as I jumped onto the grass. We walked over to the water and stuck our feet in. "So, why do you come here every day? This isn't the only rage in town". I sank my feet into the wet sand and wiggled my toes in-between. "I like to get away, I'm here from when the sun goes down, and until it rises again". We made our way deeper into the water, and I could tell he was upset about something. "Well, don't your parents get annoyed with you being here 24/7". We went deeper and deeper until it was hard for me to keep my head up. "My parents passed away, when I was only 7". I regret every word I ever said now; I tilted my head sideways trying to stay above water. "I'm sorry". I felt the tears building up in his eyes, but it seemed as if he was ignoring them. "Don't worry about it, I don't miss them that much, hardly remember them". He took a breath and then fell into the water. He came back up gasping and shaking his hair. I stood there still in shock and he could tell. "Don't sweat it Kirey, My Grandpa is awesome and while living with him, there are no rules". He could tell I was struggling to hold myself up now. I was starting to jump in order to get higher. "Ha-ha, need some help?" I didn't know what good would come of this; I wasn't a good swimmer after all. Before I knew it I was lifted up and my legs were on top of his shoulders. I started fidgeting but he held onto me so tight, that there was no possible way I could fall. He grinned up at me as I stuck my tongue out. "If I fall and drown and get eaten by sharks, it would be your fault" he started spinning around while taunting me "Scaredy cat" he laughed. He then dropped me into his arms and carried me to shore. I felt like I was in a 50's romance movie. He dropped me onto the sand and started speaking like Superman "I saved your life" he said while winking. "Sure, sure" I laughed. We started making a sand castle and drifting into some conversation about Madonna. I wasn't exactly paying attention, just to see him made my day. All of a sudden a few words caught my ear. "Would you want to get a smoothie with me?" I couldn't help but make an immediate "Of course". He said he was going to pay and I didn't argue. It's a man's way of being polite, might as well except it. Once the Blonde at the counter asked what we would like we both answered in unison "Blueberry". My eyes grew huge as he bit his lip. "Wow, that's intense" he smiled as he pushed the cash onto the table. Moments pass as we slurped down our smoothie's and the sky became orange. The beach emptied as the silence filled. "Today was really fun" he said staring right into my eyes. I agreed as our bodies magically got closer. All of a sudden a rush of thrill pulsed into my left hand. I glanced over to see his long fingers grasped around mine. This time I was almost sure I was turning red. "O, I-" then I stopped him from disturbing the greatest moment of my life. "Taylor, it's okay". He let go and my smile faded. "Its 4:00, I should probably go." It was hard to believe since he had just explained about how he spends his whole life on this beach. I had to keep my cool so I whispered "goodbye" even though I wanted to get down on my knees and beg him to stay. I watched as he walked farther and farther away, until he disappeared. Of course it started raining, so I sprinted to my car and laid there for a second. Until the orange sky changed into a deep gray and I could see a million stars. The radio was playing John Mayer's "Dreaming with a Broken Heart" as I pulled my Tie-Die Sweat shirt over my chest. I put the keys in the ignition and just stared into the night, asking myself questions that had been racing through my mind. Then before I had a heart attack from the pressure, a bright shooting star flew through the air. I close my eyes and wished. "Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might, Have the wish, I wish tonight…."

Chapter 3

I woke up at to the sound of the crashing waves against the rocks. I kicked my blanket aside and realized I was on the floor, I must have fallen. I checked the clock. "5:30" I breathed. My legs were numb as I walked over to the bathroom. "O, god" I gasped at the reflection in the mirror. My hair was a mess and my eyes were blood shot. I turned on the shower and dived into Lavender Pantene shampoo. The water was freezing, but it was one way of waking me up. I put my hair in a lose bun at the top of my head, searching for my Fairy towel. I wrapped it around my wet body and headed for my room. I quickly logged in to my computer and checked e-mail. Summer is great, but it's rough not seeing your friends for a while. Alleluia for E-mail! I read "Inbox: 0 messages". I leaned back in my chair as I was thinking of ways to describe Taylor to my best friend Jessica. No words can describe how perfect he was. I opened up a new message and started writing.

Dear Jessica,

Summer is great, missing you a lot and wondering when you're going to get back from Mexico…? Anyway, everything is pretty normal up here. Nothing that exciting, well except for Taylor. I know, I know. A boy? Kirey? Are you serious? Yes, I am. He is awesome, but he seems like one of those guys who would fall for the Punk singer chick. He doesn't matter to me that much…..

What the hell was I talking about? He means everything to me.

Nothing but a small summer crush that will pass on, e-mail me back! I love you!

I sent the e-mail as I pulled on some old jeans and a tank top. I collapsed on my bed and stared up at my ceiling, where a picture of "Paramore" was hanging. Was Taylor really interested in Punks? I am a lot of things, but I am not Punk. I could play guitar, but only acoustic. I had a black tee-shirt, but it says "I love Life" In big letters across the chest. I knew what I had to do. I marched down to the Living room and saw my mom reading "People Magazine". I slammed my butt down on the seat beside her and let out an obnoxious sigh. She peered her eyes over her magazine, "Yes?" she said picking up her coffee off the counter. "Mother" I tapped her lap as she rolled her eyes."I am very unhappy with myself" I cried making puppy dog face. "Shocker" she said turning the page with raised eye brows, wondering what I was up to. "…I need a new image, something that says _Rebel_". She chocked on her coffee with a giggle. As she sat up straight I tried to explain "I am totally serious". She leaned forward as I continued. "I was thinking, dying my hair pink"? She giggled again except this time with a sarcastic tone. "Sweet heart, um…" This time I couldn't hold back my laugh, the worried face was priceless. "I just think that pink is just…different". I crossed my legs as if I was not going to give in to her nagging. "Mom, that's kind of the whole point of a Rebel, I am rebelling against myself and the world. Pink will give me that Punkish look, telling people I am hard core". She turned another page, pretending she wasn't listening. "No, Rebels are people who do not have respect for themselves. They are self conscious with their feelings and want to die, do you want to die? Didn't think so". She tried to turn another page but this time I stopped her and placed the magazine on the counter. "Kirey, you're beautiful the way you are". Here she goes again, with the "You are the prettiest girl in the world" and the "Any man would be lucky enough to embrace your beauty" and the occasional "Wow, you just get more exotic looking every day!" I just ignored. I couldn't take another five minutes of this. "Alright mom, I won't dye my hair after all". I gave her the magazine back and headed to my car. "That's my girl" she yelled as I stepped out the door. Okay, so hair dying was a little too much. And maybe I shouldn't just assume that Taylor is in to gothic people. I drove into the beach and checked the time, "Holy cow, its seven in the morning". There were only a few people on the beach, but someone was in my parking spot again. It was a Red Jeep. Taylor. I looked in the side view mirror and let down my hair. My curls fell perfectly today. I stepped out of the car and did a dramatic cat walk over to the smoothie bar, where Taylor was sitting. I dug my keys into my pocket and walked past him. "Kirey!" he yelled. And to my surprise, my subtle plan worked. I did a little wave and made my way over to the chairs. "Hi there" I smiled. "Kirey, yesterday, I was taking things to fast". He was saying his apology way too quickly I could barely keep up. "I didn't mind…" I was trying to give a little hint and I saw his grin grow wide. "Good" he said under his breath. "Uh…you look great" he said nudging my feet with his. Was this a sign as well? "Thanks" I said nudging him back. He was wearing a plain white t-shirt that complimented his figure. And his navy blue swim trunks made his eyes look even more god-like. We walked along the beach side by side not saying a word. Until I blurted out something I have wanted to ask for a long time. "So, any girls I should know about?" I tried saying that in the most non-obvious way possible. "Well-" He stopped when he heard his Grandfather yell his name from his car. "I have to go" He said waiting for me to say something. I couldn't hold this in much longer. "Do you believe in love at first sight?" I muttered. His hand stroked my arm and fell into my hands. "Yes" he said back. "I-", his grandfather yelled again. Taylor waved to him "Coming!" then turned his face back towards mine. "One more question" I whispered. "Do you believe that someone could fall in love in three days?" He grinned again this time showing his white teeth. "I guess I would say yes, since it happened to me". He gave me a soft kiss on the cheek and left. I didn't move, I didn't hear, I didn't even have enough courage to say goodbye. I just stood there. Today, I officially feel beautiful.

Chapter 4:

I grabbed some ice cream and switched on the TV. Mom was at work so I had the whole house to myself. I felt my cheek. It was burning from the kiss. It was soft and pure. I stuck a spoon full of Chocolate chip ice cream into my mouth while watching re-runs of "America's next top Model". They were all skinny and tall. I was nothing like that, yet I knew Taylor wasn't interested in those people. I smiled thinking how I could be so lucky. The cool ice cream slide down my mouth giving me brain freeze. I didn't feel it. I was in such a haze that nothing could harm me. I put the tub in between my legs, giving my thighs frost bite. The beautiful Models walked up and down the runway in this season's latest fashion. An hour had passed since Taylor had given me the most heartfelt moment I've had in a while. Without him with me I felt empty, even though I hadn't noticed that half the ice cream was gone. I went up to my room, which was a disaster from this morning. I couldn't blame myself though; I wanted to find the perfect outfit. And it paid off. I slumped into the cushioned chair and rolled myself close to the keyboard. I read "Inbox: 1 message". It was Jessica. I nervously opened the e-mail.

Dear Kirey,

Hello sunshine! My summer is great; Mexico would be greater if you were here! I get back Wednesday so we have the whole rest of the summer for hanging out. But enough about me, I want to hear more about Taylor! By the way his name sounds familiar, is his last name Costa? Taylor Costa is the only Taylor I know. Lives on Tristan Street, I've been trying to impress him ever since the fifth grade. We're family friends. And, oh yeah, I love you too!

Wow. Could that really be _my_ Taylor? Friends with Jessica? That's not good news at all. Jessica makes "Kristen Stuart" look ugly. From her blonde wavy hair to her gold eyes, she gets every guy. I wonder if I wasn't the first girl that Taylor kissed. If I wasn't the first girl he nudged or bought a smoothie for or ditched on the beach. I shut down my computer and took a step back. "Can't be". I packed a bag with an orange bikini and my cell. I got into my car and went full speed ahead. Taylor or no Taylor I was going to the beach. It unlocks my stress, especially at this time of day. I drove right into the sand, not even bothering looking back to see if the usual red Jeep was parked in my spot. I changed in the back seat into my bathing suit, and dived straight into the water. I swam to the end of the beach where no one was, right under the bridge. I felt the water get cooler and gasped for breathe as I came up. The feeling of being light and free inside the water made me more and more anxious to go deeper, so I did. I swam deeper and deeper into the dark ocean floor. The deeper I went the more of that special feeling I got. I wasn't planning on going back up until my body screams for air. I finally felt the sharp rocks beneath my feet and I knew I made it to the very bottom. I opened my eyes and saw nothing but black. I closed them once again. I lie onto the floor and felt myself drifting back up. I did a back flip, stretching my arms and legs wide open, not noticing the huge bolder near me. As my head hit the rock hard, I felt myself floating up. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't figure out how to breathe. I lost focus as my arm tried reaching up towards the surface. The ocean's light faded, and I was no longer conscious.

Chapter 5

"Kirey!" I jumped at the sound of the call. I felt someone lifting me up, someone untangling my leg from the seaweed it had attached to. I felt warm sand hit my back and chest being plunged. "Kirey!?" I jumped again. I opened my mouth but no sound came out. I tried opening my eyes but they refused. Was I dead? I felt someone softly push my hair to the side of my face. Then I tried to scream but my mouth was blocked by another's lips. Oxygen flowed through my body and I felt like I was just waking up. I felt my eyes starting to open and My arms starting to wiggle. I finally turned over and breathed in deep. My eyes were open and everything was so bright. Before I could say anything I was immediately shoved onto a beach chair with towels all around me. A million people were talking and it was still hard to see through my blurry vision. But one person caught my eye. He was shoving through the crowd that hovered around me, yelling. "Kirey! Kirey!" I was about to start running towards him but collapsed instead. The life guard ran to me and helped me back onto the chair. "Don't worry Kirey, You're alright" The life guard patted me on the back as I coughed. My mother was next to me holding my hand. "Don't waste your time trying to explain, I love you and your fine, that's all that matters" she kissed me on the forehead and began to push the crowd away. A sudden ache went to my head and I felt as if someone had just hit me with a Baseball bat. I moaned as I rubbed it. I saw Taylor jumping over everyone, and leaping to my side. "Kirey! Tell me what hurts?" I blushed at the sign of his care. "My head, my legs, everything" I moaned once more as my head ached again. "The one time I'm not here, and you go and commit suicide" He laughed into his arm, trying to stay serious. "I did not try to commit suicide! I barely know what's going on!" He put his arm around my shoulder gently, trying not to hurt me. "Basically, you crushed your head into the side of a giant rock and almost killed yourself" Now that I thought of it, it did sound a lot like something I would do. "Apparently, some lifeguard saw your body floating unconsciously though the water and, well, here you are" I tried to laugh, but all that came out was another moan. "I saw you dive into the water. I was actually sitting in my jeep waiting for you to come, but then you disappeared and I figured you didn't want to see me" I looked down to see that I was naked in a towel. I gasped. "O, yeah. Well about that, I heard your clothes got caught on the rock and well when they got you out-" I stopped him before this conversation got uncomfortable. "I wasn't surprised by that, I was surprised that you thought I didn't want to see you" He mashed his fingers across his face, wiping away the sweat that created when he sprinted here. "I like you Taylor. No, I love you." How hard did I hit my head? Did I really just let out my feelings for Taylor? God damn it. He removed his arms from my shoulder but kept full contact with my eyes. I thought he was pushing away from me, but then I saw, He was trying to get closer. His hot hand smoothed my wet neck and ran through my back. He tilted my head to the back of the beach chair and pressed his lips against mine. The kiss was so strong and so fierce. He didn't have to say anything back, because that kiss spoke a thousand words. But only a few that touched my heart, "I love you too".

Chapter 6

My mother returned with sweat pants and a t-shirt, thank goodness. Taylor looked away as I stepped into my clothing. "I am not leaving you out of my sight again" he said helping me tie the string to my sweatpants. "Fair enough" I finally tied it into a perfect bow. My Mother was chit chatting with Taylor grandfather at her car, still keeping a close eye on me. Taylor laid his hand on top of the bruise forming on my leg. "Even though I know you're in pain, I promised I wouldn't let you out of my sight. Would you like to come over?" I pondered. My mother would never let me go, especially because of my klutziness. I would end up with a broken leg tonight. I laughed to myself; I knew Taylor would keep me safe. "I'd love to". We walked over to the red jeep and climbed in. My mother was still talking, and once she sees how nice their family is, maybe she would let me go. He started the engine as I played around with the radio. I kicked my feet up onto the air bag and leaned back in the chair. "Ha-ha, impressive for someone who just suffered from a concussion" I gave him a big smile as he pulled out of the lot. He was an extremely slow driver, but I didn't remark. We pulled into a dinner right off Tristan street. "Um, I'm pretty sure you don't live here". He parked and stared at me. His eyes danced with laughter but the expression on his face was obvious sarcasm. "It's my favorite place here, besides the beach. I live right up their". He pointed to a hill right up the street; a stone house with blue shuttered windows was hiding behind the palm trees. "It's nice" I opened the car door and struggled out. He ran right up to my side and took my arm, helping me out. "I go here all the time, think of this as our first outing together". I laughed. Yes, our first outing to a diner, perfect. We sat ourselves into a shiny green booth and I gave him a look of pity. "You can explore my house after you eat". He shifted his eyes to the menu and I mimicked. The waitress came by in a small tight checkered dress. I kept watching Taylor's expression, but it showed complete dullness. That made me feels great. There was a very hot waitress right in front of him, and he didn't even budge. I studied him as he ordered a BLT. "And you ma'am" she said in a pretty southern accent. "I would like a Cheese burger with curly fries please". Taylor laughed and rubbed his eyes as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing. The waitress took the menu and did a little skip off. "I knew it, you are hungry" he said with a clever hint. I drank my water and closed my eyes signaling a yes. I was finally out with Taylor, but something was still on my mind. "Do you know Jessica Fields?" he moved in closer and shook the table at every slide. "Yes, our fathers were close. Is she a friend of yours?" My stomach turned over and there was a knot in my throat. "Yes, she is…" He was Taylor Costa. The guy Jessica has been flirting her ass off with for the past seven years. "Is something wrong?" We were side by side now and he pulled my legs on top of his, waiting for an answer. "No, nothing, just curious". Out of force of habit my head lowered and my teeth grinded together. "O, I see. I will admit it, she's gorgeous. But no one could compare to you. I have no fascination in her what so ever." I took it in, and tried to shake off my jealousy. He patted my back in a hypnotic rhythm. Then stopped and pushed our bodies together, until nothing could come between. He placed my hair behind my ear, and then wrapped his hands around my waist. I tucked my nose into his cheek and he rested his lips on top of my head. He put my head on his neck and sighed. We were about to fall into a deep kiss, until the waitress coughed obnoxiously. We pulled apart as she passed us our meals. I shoved the cheese burger into my mouth as if I had never seen food before. Taylor just sat back and watched intuitively. He laughed, but this time his eyes squinted and I could see the love in his smile. I picked off the tomato and shook my head. "Kirey! Turn around!" I almost choked at his words of panic; I quickly turned but saw nothing. I twirled back around and saw that my French fries were gone. I laughed as Taylor stuffed them in his mouth. "Gotcha". He chuckled with his mouth full. I gave him a loving kick under the table and he continued cracking up. We left a little while after we shared a chocolate shake. We were entering his drive way, and the house look even more intense from up close. It looked like that cottage from snow white, except much bigger and there weren't any singing dwarfs. He opened the front door for me and I stepped in examining. My footsteps echoed through the house as the marble floor reflected me. There was a pink chandelier hanging from the ceiling and glowing with candles that smelt of cinnamon. I glanced with interest at every painting held on the walls, many paintings of ballerina's. "My mother was obsessed with Degas, it was her favorite artist" He hovered over my shoulder and we both saw the beauty in the paintings. Degas made them so elegant; he made their dresses move and twirl with a stroke of a paint brush. "Your mother sounds like a great person; I would've really liked to meet her…" He nodded and led me up the twisted stair case. The floor was soft and carpeted with a cream color. The tall windows were an oval shaped and were lined with Baby blue curtains. I followed him to the room at the end of the hallway right next to a large poster of the Rolling Stones. The gray door opened unleashing the room in which I dreamed of. The modern wooden bed was sheeted with a black plaid comforter. All the furniture in the room clashed with all different colors. This was Taylor's room. I sat myself down on a Bean bag chair and rested my head onto his lap. I was amazed with his stacked up collection of Rolling stones records. "Welcome" he said leaning his body over to face me. I yawned "I like it". I got up and hopped onto his bed, exploring through his bed side table. A picture of a couple stood right under the lamp inside a glass frame. I picked it up with care and memorized the faces. "Mom and Dad" he sighed. The woman was beautiful. Black curls and crystal eyes, guess that's where Taylor gets it from. The man was hard to make out. He was very plain looking but had a strong body. He looked angry. I put it down and tried not to get emotional. "My dad never liked pictures" He held in a laugh and gave a grin, showing his dimples. I laid back and listened as the thunder boomed in the background. My breath was taken away when Taylor surprised me and jumped on the bed. He tickled me until I started crying. My stomach was my weak spot for tickles. He stopped and laughed in unison with me. He laid over me, studying me for a while. "Wow" he said serious. "What? I'm ticklish". He smiled "No, not that. Wow, you're cute". I smiled and licked my lips. He steals my words right out of my mouth. "No" I rolled my eyes and started tickling him, until I was laid over him. "Yes" he said laughing from the tickles. "Yes, you are". I stopped and nestled under his arm. His face became emotionless, and his voice ringed with a strong tone. "I love you…more than you can imagine. You're the greatest thing I've got, and the only thing I could ever want." My face dropped and my smile disappeared. I can't describe the feeling. It's like the first time you taste candy. You've always been afraid of what it might taste like, but then you try it and its like heaven. And you think, nothing could be as delicious. How could I have been missing out on that my whole life? Everyone has been bragging about the sensation of candy, and you've always wanted it to be yours, but you never had the chance. And now it's yours. You feel special you feel….a sensation. This is what it felt like, except sweeter. As if it weren't enough that his words touched me sincerely, he went on. "I need you now…and forever." I swallowed deep. "My Grandfather always talks, about how someday everyone will meet their true soul mates. Kirey….I've found mine. And I know it sounds crazy, but you have to understand you're my life now. I would die without you". I felt his voice growing tired. "Taylor, don't say that-" He lifted up my chin until our noses were touching. "But I mean every word of it". His grasp around my body grew tighter. "We can be together, and we will. So don't stress". My words loosened his grip and he breathed heavily. I couldn't take the tension in the room, and I wanted him to prove every word he said. I went in for a kiss. His lips surrounded mine and pushed down hard. It was difficult to catch my breath. He worked his way to my neck and I gasped for oxygen. He put his hands into my back pockets and I saw where things were going. "Stop". I struggled on the words. "For the love of Christ! Taylor!"He let go of his strong hold and I was finally on my breathing track again. I pulled his hand away and got off his bed. I stormed out the room, afraid of what might have come. I could tell he was chasing after me. I ran through the front door and bolted into the street, I guess I was walking home. The rain poured down, and I felt violated. He was screaming my name in the distance, but I kept on walking. He caught up to me and yanked me on the arm. "Please! Let's talk!" I felt as if the more I tried to run, the more the yanking got harder. "It was wrong of me! I was over my head!" I pulled my hand away from him and backed away. "I love you, and that's why I did it! I thought it was time, but I was wrong!" It was hard hearing him from the thunder that followed every word. "I love you too; you just have to understand, that time won't come for a while. I'm just not like that". He stepped in towards me and tried to hug me. "Kirey…at least let me drive you home, you're going to get sick." I laughed "I don't care". I started walking towards my house and stopped. "Damn! I miss you already!" I screamed so loud that I heard dogs barking from the neighbor's house. I waited, then heard a quiet "Me too!" I smiled and went on walking.

Chapter 7

I slipped and slide into my bedroom, soaked. I dressed into my night gown and stumbled into my covers. I couldn't fall asleep. I was wondering if I should have let him take that next step. Taylor is right, I am a Scaredy cat. I buried my face into my pillow and shoved my hands under, pushing the pillow further and further into my face. I finally fell asleep at 2:00. I opened my eyes and heard talking from the kitchen, the voice sounded familiar. I threw on a bathrobe and shuffled in my slippers down stairs. I almost had heart failure when I found Jessica sitting on my kitchen counter. I screamed and ran to hug her. Too many questions over whelmed me. "O my God!!!Your weren't suppose to be here until Wednesday!" I gave her another bear hug and she jumped with excitement. "SURPRISE!" she yelled into my ear. I had so much to tell her, but where to start? I ran her up to my room and locked the door. She sat down on my couch and examined me. "You seem different…" I blushed at her remark; I knew why she thought that. I started wearing makeup, ever since I first met Taylor. "It's a good different though, you look pretty…" I smiled; I thought Taylor would have been the only person to think of me that way. "You too, as always". She had gotten tan from her trip, which made her eyes pop. I've always admired her, she just sparkled. "Kirey, can we go down to the beach? I know, you've probably been there a lot lately, I just miss it…..can we?" I couldn't refuse. I grabbed my towel off the rack and my ray bands, and we were off. Jessica was changing in the back as we singed "Poker Face" all the way down to the beach. I caught a glimpse at her sequined pink bikini that looks amazing on her. As I stepped out of the car, I noticed the same red jeep in the same spot. My heart froze. Jessica will see Taylor. I walked over awkwardly to the beach chairs and sat down. I saw Taylor walk our way and before I could make a run for it, Jessica was in awe. "TAYLOR!" as if I wasn't already def from her previous screams in my ear. "It's been so long! I've missed you!"She rapped her skinny long arms around his neck and hugged him a little too tight. I felt my heart get heavier and I looked away, jealous that he hugged her back. She refused to let go as Taylor was eyeing me for some help. "Hey, Jess, Don't you surf? There have been some really nice waves lately". She let go and jumped to my side. "No thanks" she said in a squeaky voice, "I'd rather hang out with Taylor, and we've got some catching up to do". I watched as her smile stretched from cheek to cheek and her freckles scrounged as her nose crinkled. I had no other offer than to give a little pity smile back. Taylor ran his fingers through his hair, and I could tell Jessica was falling. "Sure thing" Taylor let out his hand and led her into the water. I kept repeating in my mind "He loves me, He loves me". I dove into the water after them and swam around, still keeping a close eye on them and ease dropping on their conversations. I watched as their bodies floated around together in unison. I looked intensively as she jumped into his arms, just the way I did the first day we hung out at the beach. He laughed at something she said and his grin even more beautiful than usual. I bit my tongue and held back the envy. Her perfectly tan body against his pearl white made it uneasy for me to stand still. I waited until he invited me over, at last. I did a quick mermaid flip into the water, splashing Jessica. "So, what have you guys been talking about?" I asked as Jessica rolled her eyes. "I was just about to ask him if he would like to come over my house this weekend-" I couldn't let that happen. I bite into her words. "Taylor and I have plans". He looked shocked at my forceful remark; he shined his eyes in my way and let out a wonderful "Yes, we do". I sighed; I knew he wouldn't leave me. Jessica's forehead cringed "O", she squeaked. "I didn't know you guys were together…how….different?" I gave her a sarcastic side smile and pulled Taylor out of the water with me. Taylor snapped a little "Why don't you go surf or something" back a Jessica, as she stood there alone. We went straight to the smoothie bar. I sat down and gave him a dirty stare. "How many times do I have to tell you Kirey…" He leaned over for a kiss, but I turned my cheek. "Don't be like that…" He sighed with me as I gave him a peck on the nose. "I just get scared; I don't ever want to lose you…" He brought me to my feet and carried me under the Bridge at the end of the beach. We sat down on the wet rocks as he explained. "Jessica has been all over me since the first day we met, ever since then I've always been reminding her that I don't and never will have feelings for her. She's not my type…" My eyes bulged in disbelief. "Okay, so you're not interested in the extremely sexy models?" I laughed at how he was so different from all the other guys here. "You're extremely sexy". I laughed even harder at his remark and almost fell of the rock as my body swayed with laughter. I looked back and his face was completely serious. I gave a last little chuckle, and got off the rock and onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around me and made the breeze that shivered down my spine warm. "But the best thing about you…is that you're so damn fun". I hugged him tightly and he didn't let go…good. I didn't want him to let go, ever. Nothing else mattered as long as I was in his arms. He kissed my neck, softly and sweet. I stroked my fingers through his hair as we fell on top of the sand. My hands were laid on top of his head and his hands brushed against my back. "What would I do without you?" At first it was a loving phrase, but then I started to think. What would I ever do without him? He kissed my neck again but this time his eyes didn't close. He looked directly at me as if he couldn't find the answer to the question. He smiled while his hands fell onto my legs. "You won't have to worry about that Honey…" He shifted his weight, so that are legs were wrapped around each others. "…Because, I'll always be here…" He let down my hair so that it fell around my face. The sun hit his eyes and he looked marvelous. They shined so bright, it was blinding. I did I quick turn to see if Jessica was anywhere near, but she was long gone. I kissed him perfectly, with the most romance I have ever done before. This moment seemed familiar, but I ignored the picture. We kissed for about seven minutes now. I could feel his grasp on my waist get stronger. He stopped and removed his arms. "Are you sure?" He said with a witty smile. "Yep…" I hummed back, placing his arms back to its position.

Chapter 8

I shuffled inside, tired as hell. I smelled cookies, but I was too tired to eat. I saw my mom surrounded by a mess of eggs and flour. "Kirey! Hey I was just- …where's Jessica?" I entered the kitchen with an innocent look. "She went home; I understand though…she just got back from a trip, she probably wanted to get some rest". I saw a pout forming on my mother's face. "I knew M&M cookies were her favorite…so I made a whole batch of them". I smiled, the first time my mom attempted to make cookies. "Ha-ha, more for me". I grabbed a cookie off the counter and stumbled to my room. I opened up my Instant Message; I couldn't wait to talk to Taylor again. I shoved the hot cookie into my mouth and signed in. Jmermaid14, status: "Party this weekend, Taylor Costa! Except my invite!" I gave an annoyed groan and jerked as Taylor signed in.

Atomichero56 (10:25): Hello beautiful

Twizzler09 (10:26): haha

Twizzler09 (10:26): Howz the last 10 I saw u been?

Atomichero56 (10:26): Boring…I can't get Jessica off my back

Twizzler09 (10:27): …If you want to go to the party u can, I'm not stopping you

Atomichero56 (10:27): um…

AtomicHero56 (10:27): would you like to come with me?

Twizzler09 (10:28): hmmm….party….jessica….?

Twizzler09 (10:28): not gonna happen

Atomichero56 (10:28): Maybe it will give her a hint that she will never come between us…

Twizzler09 (10:29)…

Twizzlero9 (10:29): no

Atomichero56 (10:29): …for me? Please…?

Twizzler09 (10:29): urghhhh

Atomichero56 (10:30): It will be fine; you can even come over afterwards

Twizzler09 (10:30)…as long as you promise you won't leave my side

Atomichero56 (10:30): promise

Atomichero56 (10:31)…btw, wut came over you tonight?

Atomichero56 (10:32): thought you said that wouldn't happen in a long time?

Twizzler09 (10:32): Idk…I felt in the moment, ya know?

Atomichero56 (10:33): mhm

Atomichero56 (10:33): haha, seriously the best night I've ever had : )

Twizzler09 (10:33): me 2 : *

Twizzler09 (10:33): Really sleepy…I'm gonna go to bed…

Atomichero56 (10:34): Kirey…?

Twizzler09 (10:34): yes?

Atomichero56 (10:35): nvrm…

Twizzler09 (10:35): wow, thnx…now I'm gonna be thinking about wut u wer gonna tell me all night!

Atomichero56 (10:36): It was nothing…get a good sleep, I love you

Twizzler09 (10:36): love u more

Twizzler09 sighed off at 10:36pm

My mother was giving me an annual speech about how to keep friends…again. It's bad enough that its 7Am and I was planning on sleeping in."Jessica had been your best friend since kindergarten; the least you can do is go to her birthday party". I sighed and hide my face inside my elbows, rubbing my eyes. I yawned "Mom, things change, and People change". I switched through the channels on the TV and nothing was on. "Kirey….look at yourself, your having no fun this summer! I thought all teenage girls liked partying!" I got off the couch and put my iPod's volume super high, drowning her voice. "Mom, you don't get it. I'm having fun". I grabbed a Juice box out of the fridge and mumbled "I was having more fun until Jessica got here…." . My mother was right behind me, shifting her glasses in the right position. "Excuse me?" she said in her quiet polite voice. "Nothing mother…." I got changed into some shorts and a sweater and grabbed my keys off the counter. It seemed like a normal day at the beach with Taylor. Until I pulled in and saw that his Red Jeep was gone….

Chapter 9

I worried. Taylor was always there, always. There was no reason why he wouldn't. I started hyperventilating. I waited for almost an hour now… I took out a Jolly Rancher and started sucking on it, to get me to calm down. I called him…no answer. I pulled out "Romeo and Juliet" from my backpack and started to read.

What devil art thou, that dost torment me thus?  
This torture should be roared in dismal hell.  
Hath Romeo slain himself? say thou but 'I,'  
And that bare vowel 'I' shall poison more  
Than the death-darting eye of cockatrice:  
I am not I, if there be such an I;  
Or those eyes shut, that make thee answer 'I.'  
If he be slain, say 'I'; or if not, no:  
Brief sounds determine of my weal or woe.

Juliet spoke with such exquisiteness. She spoke of love like no other woman had. Romeo was lucky enough to have her. I few moments passed and I was farther into the book.

Death, that hath sucked the honey of thy breath,  
Hath had no power yet upon thy beauty:  
Thou art not conquered; beauty's ensign yet  
Is crimson in thy lips and in thy cheeks,  
And death's pale flag is not advanced there.

I was in tears at Romeo's words. He was laying there on top of his "Dead" wife. Yet he doesn't know that she is still alive. Juliet woke up once Romeo drank the poison and died. She grabs his dagger:

This is thy sheath  
there rust, and let me die.

She stabs herself and falls dead next to her love. The hot tears were streaming down my face. I took a deep breath and started the engine. I was going to go to Taylor's house, I needed my Romeo. I drove into the drive way and almost drove over the grass. I looked in the side mirror and fixed my hair, it looked like someone was home. I knocked on the door and waited…I was alarmed to see Taylor answer. "Um…hi" he said in a shy voice. I could see he wasn't as thrilled to see me as I was to see him. "Hi, are you okay?" I put my hands in my pocket and stared at my feet. "Perfect…" He said in a husky voice. "Did I come at a bad time?" He was only wearing his pajama pants, and it looked like I woke him up. He sighed and I knew the answer. "Um, okay…I guess I'll see you later" I walked away a little confused. He stopped me. "Kirey….I'm sorry, I'm dealing with something". I saw his hand was trembling and I reached out to touch it. He flinched. I've never seen him so isolated with me, I was scared. "Taylor…whatever it is….you know that I'll help you through it-" He put his finger over my mouth and shushed me. He took a deep breath and it looked like he was about to cry. "I don't know how to tell you this…". I became very still and it felt as if the life had been taken right out of me. I stood there waiting for my fatal heart attack. I tried to put my arms around him, but he stepped away again. Now I felt the tears coming on. "I-…..we can't…." He leaned against the door looked up into the sky, trying to push the words out. "You shouldn't….." He scratched the back of his head, as his stereo echoed in the distance. "Fall for you" swam through the hall ways and caught my ear….It was one of his favorite songs. He finally spoke and my heart sank. Until it fell to my feet and I could hardly breathe. I struggled to walk, not answering back. As I closed the car door his words dented into my head. I started driving and I didn't know what to feel. I saw that he wasn't chasing me….He just let me go. He shut the door behind him and the music grew louder and filled my car. I drove to the beach again, the only place I could call home. It was empty…I parked in MY spot, since the red jeep wasn't there to claim it. I sat down in the middle of the beach, flat on my stomach, so my breath was caught and the ocean breeze filled my lungs. I cried, at first it was a whimper and I sniffled. Soon it turned into a great loud wail, the tears never ended. I named all my flaws through my shaking voice. One by one the tears slipped into my mouth and I tasted my own sorrow. The wave washed over my face, and wet all my clothing. "You will know that you love someone when you want him to be happy. Even if that means you're not a part of their happiness…"I whispered to myself, panting. My mom never said love was easy, but why didn't she ever tell me it was this hard? I cried even more until I couldn't feel my legs. My words melted into sobs. I fell into my own arms, since he wasn't there to catch me…My hair was sticking to the tears and I pulled it back. I heard my mom calling from a distance. I turned around slowly and saw my mother running faster than she ever had. "Sweetie! Kirey!" She sat right beside me and held me as I cried even harder into her stomach. "Shhh…" she said in a calming voice. I panted and tried to catch my breath as she stroked my cheek."You don't have to tell me what happened…..just cry it out of your system". I ignored her advice and blabbed on. "It…..was …..T-Taylor…." I took huge breaths in between the words and stumbled on his name. I didn't feel comfortable telling her every detail so I let out a sobbing "He doesn't love me anymore…". I bite my lip and she swayed me back and forth. "Jerk" she mumbled, I laughed and wiped away the tears. "O gosh Kirey, I wish you were a kid again….skinned knees are easier to fix then broken hearts."

Chapter 10

I was crying and crying until I fell to his feet, begging him not to end this. He looked down at me and repeated the dreaded words, "You shouldn't love me….because I can't love you back…I know I've said we were meant for each other, I was wrong….and it's even harder to say we can't be friends….move on Kirey…go home and move on". I woke up screaming from my nightmare "NO NO NO!" I saw that it was 2AM and slammed my head against the mattress. I couldn't sleep, because if I did I would just dream of Taylor. I was so confused, and felt no meaning for life. I wonder where I could get some deadly poison to kill me, just like Romeo. I closed my eyes and only saw Taylor's face. I only heard his beautiful voice. He was whispering gentle words into my ear and then kissed it softly, like he use to do. It was interrupted by Jessica. She swung in and kissed him ferociously. His hand was around her legs and she danced around his whole body. I was screaming but he couldn't hear me. "Taylor no! Taylor don't! Jessica I thought-I thought you were my best friend?! Don't do this! Please!" My heart beat was racing and I felt myself sweating as I rolled back and forth on my bed. Taylor let go of her grip and took heavy steps to my side. "Kirey! Leave! Don't you see I don't love you?!" Again I tried to scream but my mouth was taped shut. "I love you Taylor! I love you!" It went black and Jessica's high pitched laugh echoed in the distance. I woke up again to find myself upside down about to fall off the bed. I sat up straight and attempted to cry, but only a sigh was unleashed. I couldn't take this; I have to get over him, before I jump off a cliff. As crazy as it sound's I was desperate for anything. I got into a sun dress, the one I was going to wear to Jessica's party. I snuck into my car slowly trying not to wake my mom. I was crazy and I was going to get in huge trouble for this. I didn't care; nothing could make me feel as worse as I do now. I went into the nearest bar and took out my wallet. The man was sweeping the counter and he could see my tearing eyes. "Listen, kid, this is not the place…" he said as if he's said it a million time to depressed teens. I wasn't going to let that stop me. "Vodka Tonic" I said demanding. His eyes got wide and looked at me like I was crazy. "Alrighty then…" I knew I could pass for 21. I waited playing with my hair. I saw a couple out of the corner of my eye waving their hands around, very, very drunk. I laughed at the things they were saying. I swirled my chair back "actually, make it whatever their having..." He rolled his eyes and returned to working. I saw the various pictures of Taylor in my wallet. I took them out and ripped them into a million pieces. I threw them behind me and I heard the drunk couple scream "YAY! Confetti!" I smirked and laughed "Have fun with it". The colorful drink was placed right under my nose and my lip trembled. I was afraid to try it. I pluged my nose and lifted the glass to my mouth. I drank slowly as the cool liquid went down my throat. It was good. I took more sips and it was even more delightful. I licked my lips and asked for another. He slides one more over to me and I drank faster. "Take it easy" He said. I finished and felt light headed. I don't know how I was going to get home, I was pretty sure I was too intoxicated to drive. Moments passed and I was starting to talk more nonsense than the crazy couple. I started a conversation with the bar tender and he was getting a kick out of it. "Okay so, tonight was really upsetting" I said with a French accent. "I got dumped by my Knight in shining armor". I laughed in a bubbly tone span around in my chair. "So, kid, you gotta ride home?" He chuckled, I laughed even louder, "Sure do, pick a card any card" I said pulling out my address book and giving him a list of numbers. He started dialing a number as I doze off under the table. I woke up in a startle, to find I was in a car. I looked at the clock that read 4Am. I felt as if the nightmare had begun again, because before my sleepy eyes was the devil herself. I shrieked and she shook her head in disappointment. "Jessica! You trader, let me out, let me out!" I started banging on the car door as she pulled into my drive way. "Chill Kirey!" she said holding me down. "Let go off me you back stabber!". She let go and stared at me in disbelief. "It's so not like you…to go get yourself drunk" she said in a bossy attitude. I snapped back "O, so Taylor's told you everything about me hasn't he? Why shouldn't he? You deserve the world Jessica. Your pretty little body and your perfect little face, your deserve everything!" I felt my temperature heat up. "Kirey-" She tried to understand but I was far from done. "You deserve my whole world! Taylor, I don't care! Have him! Take all that is dear and close to my heart! Because he doesn't love me…he loves you. You little-" I was so close to getting out those words, that thing I've been wanting to call her for so long. "At least your mom doesn't know about this incident and I'm a pretty damn good friend for not busting you…" I slumped in the chair and massaged my head trying to cool off. "Taylor isn't mine….he never will be". I looked back at her as if those words were my passage way to heaven. "To be honest, I have no idea why he gave up on you…he won't talk to me or his grandfather about it…." I nodded my head and opened the car door. "Well…..um, thanks anyways". I shut the door a crept back inside.

Chapter 11

My mom heard me as I slammed the door shut, I wasn't afraid of getting punished, I didn't care. She was sitting in her usual spot with her coffee and her Peoples magazine. I didn't even look at her; I marched right passed her ignoring him long stare. She finally walked up to me and grabbed me by the shoulder with a hard grasp. I stood there; able to take in whatever sort of screams this conversation would end in. "I don't give a crap where you were…" she started softly building up the tension."But I know your heart is broken….doesn't give you a right to scare me half to death". I started to walk away, and before I knew it her hard grasp was now around my neck. Her cold hands wrapped around my throat as her sharp nails bite in. I was tired of yelling, tired of crying, tired of feeling pain. I gasped quickly but didn't give in. "Ever since your father left you've been nothing but trouble! You better shape up, or I swear to you-" The nails digged deeper and the screaming echoed. "No mom! Don't you _dare_ bring Dad into this!" She flung my head back as it hit the kitchen table; a hard knock rang as I fell to the ground. So did my mother, with streaming tears. We sat there on the floor together, out of breath, as my head pulsed. "Why?" she said in a whimper. Her wrinkles on her face cringed up as her innocence spread. It was pathetic. I couldn't answer it. I got up and started marching again. Her cries grew higher pitched and my ears began to hurt. She was crying my name, wanting to talk. I refused her call and went to my sound proof room where her crashing tears wouldn't be heard. I turned the lights off and hid under my covers so the dark was blinding. She didn't understand….Taylor was my everything. My dad was the only male figure I've ever had in my life, with him and Taylor gone….who could I look to for safety and warmth? It was now 6:00….and she was still screaming. I took a deep breath and put my head between the bed and the pillow. I imagined the swish and sway of the palm trees against the ocean's breeze. It was just me and my sandy feet piling through the water. The sun hit my chest as I breathed in the salty smell. All of a sudden the sky turned a deep gray. It was déjà vu….The thunder crashed. A voice was whispering in my ear "Kirey….c'mon……god damnit Kirey…..Kirey!" I felt a strong push to my right shoulder and I woke up in a gasp. I turned to see who woke me…and then wished I hadn't. "Taylor! What are you doing here? Go away, out of my sight! Now!" I kicked repeatedly, until I was in tears. "….leave me alone" I cried. He held me up with the same tight grip. "Calm down….your mother is in the hospital, I can take you there….just relax". I trusted him…even though all his promises about being together were lies…I still believed in him. He guided me to his car and I got in, keeping my sweatshirt hood on and my head down, in fear of looking at him. I refused to ask questions, I refused to talk to him. He was going faster than usual. Why on earth did he care so much? I caught him staring at me, and it forced me to speak. "….keep your eyes on the road" I mumbled. "Fine, and since you won't talk I'll answer all your questions. Apparently you and your mom had a fight last night, the whole neighborhood could hear…eventually I guess you went to bed". He started speeding up "And that's when it happened". I finally looked up at him as he sighed with worry. "She hurt herself Kirey; your mother is not well". "Wait….what?" I was so confused. "She's fine in a sense that she didn't kill herself, but….she's not well in the mind, if you know what I mean." I bit my lip and pulled my hood tighter around my face. "Its okay" he said with a warm smile. I sat up straight and got closer to him. "No! No, it's not okay! Why does everyone say that? Especially after something terrible happens! Are you all of a sudden a fortune teller and can just see the future and know that it's okay? From the way you just described it I'm pretty sure things aren't okay….okay?!" He parked next to the entrance. "Wow, your good at guessing". He laid his head back. I had no idea what he was talking about, and frankly I didn't care, since I obviously mean nothing to him. "You mean a lot to me actually" he said as he winked. I was so lost. "Taylor…..how did you know what I was thinking….?" He paused. "This is something only my grandfather knows….but I need to tell you." I looked at him in amazement, what was going on? "What you said before….about me being a fortune teller, you were really close. I-…..I can see the future Kirey…..I can read your mind…..and I can hypnotize you…." I started cracking up until I couldn't control myself. "And you think my mother has lost her mind...Oh boy….that's classic". I giggled a little more and then went back to reality. "Taylor, it's not a time to be joking around" I unbuckled my seat belt and he stopped me. "But I'm serious….". He isn't known for sarcasm….and trusted him….didn't I? "Okay, fine. What will I be doing in 20 years from today?" I nudged. He shook his head and smiled. "It doesn't work that way, I have visions". I rolled my eyes and took my hood down. "But I know what you're thinking……and no, your hair is not a mess." He laughed while I brushed it. "Lucky guess" I said. "Hypnotize me". He started down at his legs and breathed deeply. "I don't want to harm you…." I got out of the car and mumbled "Well…you already broke my heart….." An immediate rush filled body and all of a sudden I was in Taylor's car once again. "Holy-" what the hell!? I searched for the words, but I was speechless. "Told you…" he said with a devilish grin."You started walking away, but I didn't want you to leave….my feelings over powered me, so I brought you back into my car, and that's how hypnotizing works." I stared at him in disbelief. "That's….wow". He grabbed my hand and it looked like he was tearing up. "Kirey…I never meant to say those things to you before…I mean, at my house. It wasn't like me….I love you." I pulled away "You said that once and then hurt me….I can trust you on a lot of things…but not that I won't get hurt again, no matter how many fancy powers you have…I don't care". He grabbed my hands again. "I saw a vision….I can explain about it later, but basically….It showed me that I was going to hurt you….physically….I was scared….and it was better to let you go and toy with your emotions than to keep you close and then-….". I understood….yet I was still completely lost. "Kirey…I love you….and after I talked with my grandpa about my vision he told me…..he told me that the future changes, and that if I really truly loved you, I would never let you go….and no vision, thought , or memory could change that….". His eyes dazzled with truth, and I couldn't help but get teary eyed as well. He wiped the tear from my face, and then kissed my forehead. "Just….don't ever leave me again" I sniffed. He hugged me and whispered "I keep my promises Kirey….you can be sure of that."

Chapter 12

I squeezed his palm as we made our way into the emergency rooms. Too many emotions were filling my head, I wasn't sure if was scared to face my mother or scared that Taylor was some sort of wizard. "This is the room" he whispered as he opened the door slowly. My mother was on a bed and she looked bruised, badly. I couldn't bear too see. She was sleeping with her hand on top of my Aunt Lucy's head. "Oh Kirey" she said in a cheerful voice. She went over and hugged me, soaking me in the smell of cigarettes and coffee. She looked the same as she had always looked. She was tall and thin with crazy red hair which she died almost every week. She kissed me on both cheeks wearing the same dreadful purple lipstick. "She should be waking up soon, but you can take a seat and make yourself comfy". I sighed and turned towards Taylor, "I can't do this…can we step out for a few minutes?" He nodded and took my hand as we walked into the hallway. I put my head on this shoulder and held back my tears. "…this is my entire fault" I gasped and shivered in his arms. "Don't say that….it was her choice…you were in bed, you had nothing to do with this". He ran his fingers through my hair then brushed his lips against mine."The doctors did say that she had to stay overnight though….but no worries, my grandfather would be happy to let you sleepover". He held me tightly to his chest and I could feel his heart beat race. "Please, get my mind off this….tell me more about your magic". He laughed under his breath and met my eyes. "It's not really magic…it's this weird talent, I guess." He led me to the sofas and placed me on his lap. I sat my head on his shoulder as he carried on. "I had a vision just the other day, there was this girl…but I was seeing the visions from her eyes so I couldn't make out who it was…well, she was dancing gracefully across a floor filled with people. I could hear their laughs echoing and everyone was smiling, they all looked happy. Until there was this crash and this other girl was falling down a flight of stairs. Everyone screamed and ran to her side. There was banging on the roof followed by yelling and cursing. I thought it was just some people partying a little too much and maybe drunk, but as the girl looked over she saw them, they were two men and they weren't fist fighting at all. Sparks of light raced across their fingers as they tormented each other in a way I couldn't describe. The girl shrieked, it was loud and piercing. Soon the other girl ran passed her and struggled getting on to the roof as well. Then the vision ended." He squinted his eyes and tried to make sense out of everything. "Well…" I said "You said that all of your visions had to do with you….right?" He turned towards me with worried eyes. "Yes…." He said with fear. I put his arm around him and stroked his back. "Maybe with all your powers you could come in and save the day!" I laughed at my remark. He smiled and shook his head "I'm not superman" He laughed. He sat there still for a moment and then got up and reached out his hand towards me. "Let's go see your mom now" He said with a happier tone. Though nothing about this upcoming moment felt happy. I grabbed his hand and walked back into the room. My mom was awake and taking with my Aunt. I knelt near her bed and buried my face onto her lap. She lifted me up and looked at me lovingly. "Im so sorry mom…I….I could've-" she pressed her finger tips against my mouth and smiled. "Don't apologize…I'm fine, I shouldn't have been so upset". He wrapped her arms around me and soothingly started humming the song "you'll be in my heart". I remember her always singing that to me as a baby; it would always get me to stop crying. I kissed her hand as my Aunt Lucy started pulling me away "Kirey" she whispered as my mom drifted off again "There gonna want her to have some space from here on….your going to have to go, but you can come back again tomorrow" she said sweetly. Taylor was half asleep in the chair beside me, I shook him gently as he slowly became more alert. "You want me to drive?" I asked walking out of the hospital. "The road is too dangerous at night" he said seriously. "Oh please, it's not, I'm a good driver". He stared at me with his eyes wide open as if I had just stated impossibility. "Fine, you drive" I said unwillingly. He smiled and took the keys from my pocket. As we entered his house his grandfather was in the living room watching re-runs of Star Trek. "Taylor!" he said overjoyed. "I have lots of new and-" he stopped and peered over Taylor's shoulder. "Why hello there Kirey". Taylor Turned around and explained "Her mother had to stay overnight so she had no place to sleep". His Grandfather scratched his chin and then smiled "I see, well then, make yourself at home". His warm gratitude was comforting. "Um…Taylor, the thing I wanted to talk to you about-" he nudged his head in my direction. "It's okay Grandpa, She knows". A sign of relief washed over his face. "Good! Marvelous! Okay, well then we can all discuss it." We sat down at the around wooden table as his grandfather began to speak. He sighed and gave Taylor a stare "….Psyche….has returned." Taylor jumped in his seat as I looked at him with confusion. He swallowed and then spoke. "Psyche….is a man….with the same powers as me, except even stronger. He can take over others bodies and transform himself into other people." His grandfather joined in, "But that's not even the half of it…." I was in shock. "Whoa, wait...so there are other people like Taylor." He turned back towards me "Yes, there are five. Luna, who is my cousin, Ravi, my closet friend, Mickey, who is the youngest out of us, Psyche,…me…..and then…" He stared at me with such wit. What was he thinking? "Then….then, who?" The suspense was killing me. The grandfather coughed and leaned in closer, "Then you Kirey" I fell out of my seat and threw my hands up into the air. Taylor caught me as I breathed deeply with disbelief. "What!? No! It can't be, I can't-…..what!?" He chuckled deeply and leaned back in his chair. "Yes Kirey, you….you haven't discovered your powers yet…you're a late bloomer, but all in good time…" I was speechless I stared at him looking for more information. "Kirey….me and my grandfather moved here, just because we knew you were here. There's so much to tell you….but some of it I'm afraid you won't want to hear." He bit his lip as I blurted out "No way! Tell me everything". He smiled "Okay, okay" He looked back as his Grandfather and nodded. "We were meant to be together Kirey…" What did this have anything to do with anything? "Haven't you ever wondered why you were so dangerously in love with me…..or why I was so fascinated in you? Or why we fell in love so quickly?" My head was spinning. "You're my wife Kirey…we're married." He held my hand and pushed it into his chest so I could feel his heart beat…it was at perfect rhythm with mine. "What? Taylor all of this doesn't make sense…". He licked his lips and started pacing; he took a big breath before explaining. "You know how when people die, it is believed they go to heaven or hell? Well…it's like that for us except when we're born. You and I were born in heaven, we didn't choose it, heaven choose us. Everyone is then given a partner, a mate. You and I were paired together; therefore I only have eyes for you, literally. Kirey, I've been in love with you from the start….and I will forever more." I smiled; I liked how all of this sounded. It was all so magical and for once I felt like a part of something special. "So…I only have eyes for you too, right?" He stopped pacing and looked back at me, with tears in his eyes. "Not exactly…." He hung his head beneath his shoulders and sighed. "Psyche was born in the underworld, and let's just say there are a lot of screw up's their….they made Psyche have eyes only for you as well." He made a fist and slammed it on the table. I pondered; someone is desperately in love with me….and their some kind of evil villain I don't know!? He laughed as he read my mind. "But….this is where it gets tough…..Your in love with him too….Kirey, when someone pairs with you in this life you have to agree….therefore you have one eye for me, and one eye for Psyche….". I breathed deeply; I knew a part of me was missing, and this guy….this Psyche….Is that part."And….this is why you guys are scared of him? Just because he might win me over?" He lifted my chin up and looked directly into my eyes. "He will do anything to have you. He will kill just to see your face…kill people dear and close to us….he will try to kill me, you know? To get me out of the picture." I shook my head. How can someone I love take someone's life? He reached for picture lying on the table and faced it up towards me. "This is him" he said with a growl. I looked and couldn't believe my eyes, this man could not be from the underworld, he was too beautiful. His eyes were electric green and looked divine next to his tan complexion. His hair was blonde and long, it swept through his face perfectly. My heart skipped a beat….I did love him. Taylor ripped the picture in half and threw the pieces at me. "Fine!" he yelled, hurting my ears, "Go ahead, and love him! This evil murderer who you know doesn't care about you as much as I do". He was so close to my face, I could feel is warm breath hitting my nose. "Taylor, I haven't even met him yet. But I'm sure once I do I'll realize I belong with you, like I always have and always will." He turned toward the stairs and mumbled "I hope your right" followed by a loud snore coming from his grandfather, sleeping on the couch. "Get a good sleep" he said sternly, his voice shaking. He trudged up the stairs and I couldn't help myself. "Wait!" he turned around slowly as I moved next to him. "Can't I sleep with you…?" He rubbed his eyes. "Not a very good idea…considering your true love is on the loose and could swing by for a visit any moment." He yawned. "Exactly, I need you to protect me." I smiled and passed him "And he is not my true love…" he grabbed my hand and led me to his room.

Chapter 13

I woke up from a nightmare sweating and screaming. I turned over to see Taylor was not there. I shifted the covers to the side and shouted his name around the house, until I saw him making breakfast. The smell of toasty blueberry muffins filled the kitchen, inviting me over. I sat by the table and just stared at him. Just to look at his face was enough excitement to satisfy me for the day. He gently pressed a warm muffin to my lips, and I took a bite. "Yum" I said chewing the blueberries. "I try" he shrugged, placing the muffins carefully onto a plate. "So what's the plan today, are we going to see my mother?" I asked curiously. He wiped his powdered hands on a cloth, "Um...No, sorry Kirey. There's too much to do." He said firmly. "Like what? Hide me?" I was beginning to get frustrated .My poor mother was in the hospital and needed me, and we're playing hide and seek with my stalker. "It's just not right" I breathed. "I told you I keep my promises…and I'm going to keep you safe" he mumbled demandingly. Soon his grandfather sat next to me and stole a muffin. "He's right" his voice was tense. "But Psyche will find you, wherever you go, you can count on that." I trembled at his name. Did I like that this stranger wanted me? Something about him seems so convivial, yet I can't make him out…he was a mystery. And even though I would deny it towards Taylor, I liked mysteries. "Thanks for confessing" he said through his teeth as he stormed out of the room. I should've remembered that he would be reading my mind. "I need to go see my mom" I hesitated while grabbing my Taylor's keys. His Grandfather stumbled to my side. "Wait! You can't, as soon as you walk out that door your Psyche's live bait." Maybe I liked being a goner, I needed some adventure."I'm sorry Mr. Costa." I ignored his words and walked out to my car. He screamed as loud as he could to at least reach my ear. "Taylor will have a fit! Come back here!" I laughed as I drove out of Tristan Street; I bet Taylor couldn't care less. I drove into the hospital and quickly made my way to my mother's room. She was again sleeping. A tall man was standing over her adjusting her bed. "Hello" I said in a sweet tone. He turned around and gasped, which made me gasp as well. "Oh! I'm sorry miss…I mean I didn't expect…I mean-…uh…Hello" His voice was hypnotizing. We both stood there in awkward silence, staring at our feet. "Well, your mother seems to be doing fine." He assumed. I nodded and thanked him as he passed my way. He turned back around still looking at the ground. "Miss….do you mind stepping into another room with me I have something urgent to discuss with you". I immediately started to panic. Was it something to do with mom? I agreed and followed. As we entered the cold office he locked the door behind us and I started to believe this wasn't about my mother. He stared at me for a while and I started to get uncomfortable. "Well…" I said softy. He smiled as his lips started to shape differently. His gray hair turned blonde and his eyes shimmered as the morphed. His perfect smooth skin was a dead give away, and before I could scream he covered my mouth. "Shhh…Kirey, you mustn't ruin the moment." He said peacefully in a gentle British accent. He flipped his blonde hair to the side and I was caught in admiration. It was Psyche and he was even more beautiful in person. I shook as he placed his hand behind my neck. "Please, don't be scared…I've been waiting to hold you for so long." I wanted to yell and kick and run away, but something was holding me back. A fire was burning inside of me, and before I knew it I was moving closer to him. "Say something….I beg of you, I've been wanting to hear your lovely voice my whole life…" I wanted to speak, but I was a loss for words. "I-…I've wanted to meet you as well" I chocked on the sentence as his face lit up. His smile made me blush. "..And what a lovely voice it is indeed", he laughed. This seemed like a fantasy, like a dream I couldn't allow myself to wake up from. He traced every feature on my face with the tip of his finger and grinned. "Just want to make sure this is all really happening…." He moved his hand down to my waist as my arms lifted on top of his shoulders. His forehead was now pressed to mine and I couldn't shift away. "….I love you….I've wanted to say it and I finally am able to....I love you very much." I pursed my lips. "I know" I whispered. He bowed his head. "Tell me you love me." He asked solemnly. I rummaged through my thoughts. I love him, I love him not, I love him, I love him n-….I loved him, and it was the honest truth. "I do…I love you." He sighed and breathed charming words into my ear. "Do you vow….to be mine?" I forced myself to let go of him. I stared into his green eyes, which faded after she pushed away. "Oh, I see." He said dejectedly, "Taylor…". Taylor had vanished from my mind once I saw Psyche, I hadn't even thought of that. "I don't know….everything's so difficult" she moaned. He pressed her head against his broad shoulder. "Relax…All of this can be fixed…Everything can get a lot easier." He smiled. I looked up and met his gaze. "How?" There was no way of making any of these choices easy. "You could run away with me Kirey, far away. Forget about Taylor and all the troubles. Devote yourself to me…and then soon enough you will have eyes for me alone." It all sounded incredible. But to leave behind everything? My home, my mom….Taylor? Was it worth it? Before I could share my feelings, I was pushed into his grasp. His lips touched mine and we fell into a full strong kiss. It lasted long, or at least it felt never-ending. It wasn't sweet and it wasn't dangerous either…it was….tender. My hands swept through his hair and down his back. He lifted me off my feet and let them dangle around his body. He ended it leaning his arm against the wall next to me. We both breathed deeply and he smiled. This time showing all his teeth, including his fangs. They shined as he laughed and his chest moved up and down, trying to catch his breath. I suddenly heard a loud pounding and looked at him with concerned eyes. "My heart" he said placing his hand over his chest. "It's normal; it just does that every time I get overly anxious or nervous." I couldn't help but laugh at him. "That's cute" I hummed. He laughed again, while unlocking the door and leading me out. "I suppose you want to see your mother now…" he said with a saddening expression. I didn't want to leave him either. "She doesn't need me" I lied. He gave a precarious grin and held my hand. His long fingers wrapped around mine. He gazed at me wide openly. "What?" I giggled. "You're….stunning, Kirey" He warmly said with passion in his eyes."So delicate…" He stroked the side of my face as if I was a fragile glass doll, waiting to shatter at any minute. "I need you to be mine, dear" I understood that he needed me but apparently so does Taylor. "I want you….very badly, I just…." He shook his head "I know, I know….but everything will play out…I hate to see you stress." I kissed him on the cheek. "I have to go…I'm sorry I wish I could stay." He held my hand tighter and whispered, "Then please….don't go." The image of Taylor getting upset with me was hard to imagine, I couldn't do that to him. "I have to…I'm so sorry." He nodded "Do I...Um…have the permission to see you tonight?" The way he spoke was so polite, how could I say no? "You do…but….I'm staying at Taylor's house." He stood straight up "What!?" I quivered at his loud tone. "You could always stay with me-" he was so innocent. "I can try to find a way to sneak you in…but I can't promise anything" I said with an evil glare. He raised his eyebrows in fear of what might come out of this. I hugged him tightly and then started making my way towards the parking lot. "Kirey" he stopped me, "Don't tell Taylor about any of this…." I promised and gave him one last kiss. He closed his eyes and let it sink in as I drove away.

Chapter 14

Taylor was sitting on his porch as I drove in, and I could already tell I was in trouble. Before I could explain he snarled "I know everything…" I panicked, I should have known. Taylor probably saw me with Psyche in a vision or something. "As a matter of fact I did" He hissed, I knew I was dead meat. "How could you Kirey? Not only did you fall into his trap, but you kissed him!" I shrugged as a hint that I didn't want to talk about this. "…you said you loved him." I opened the door and marched into the house. "How do you think that makes me feel….?" I could feel his pain. All of sudden I knew exactly what he was feeling. "Your powers are kicking in…" he mumbled, "Your becoming a part of me…" I looked into his shifting eyes that were growing tired. "So…because I love you I start to have some kind of connection with you?" He nodded as he took off my jacket and stole the keys from under my grip. "And with Psyche…."I saw him shiver at the name, I went over and held his hand. "Im sorry…I couldn't control myself. I mean, Can you blame me? I was born loving both of you…." He coughed an "I know" as he began making tea. "Who's that for?"I asked trying to change the topic. "For you" He said placing the mug under my nose. "You're going to get sick, you're catching a cold, and I can't allow you to grow weak, not now." he gave me that same smile that spoke a thousand words. I just stared into my tea as the steam arises and cleansed my pores. I took a sip and felt the warm liquid drizzle down my throat. "Kirey…I need to ask you a favor…if you're up to it." I rolled my eyes, of course I am, I thought."Alright" he said preparing me for the worst. "Jessica's party is tonight…I think we should go" I was extremely puzzled. I thought we were on some major mission to win my heart over, not party. "All of a sudden you want to see Jessica?" He gave me an obvious expression as if I knew the answer to that. "Psyche will probably be there, I just want to talk to him…"I laughed "Uhh, you sure you don't mean fight?" He shrugged "Maybe, maybe not" I scooted next to him, "I'll go if you promise not to end up killing each other" He smiled at my pathetic excuse, not my fault, I was born into a pacifist family. He laughed as he heard my thoughts. "He's the violent one not me. Besides, I just need to remind him about the time, and his promise." I gave him a look of 'what the heck' but he just ignored it and went on."You should find out sooner or later, if he had half a mind he would tell you" he bit his lip "or half a heart for that matter…"he said under his breath. I dressed up in a little black dress and fixed Taylor's tie before we were off. We drove slowly into Jessica's driveway and it was hard to find a spot. "I'll drop you off here, meet you inside." He yelled over the loud rap music coming from the house. I went inside and was amazed at the colorful decorations that glimmered from the ceilings. Jessica caught me in her arms and shouted for joy. "Yay! You came!" she said greeting me at the door. I handed her the perfectly rapped box that held Brittney spears latest perfume. "Happy birthday!"I chimed in. I walked through the beaded curtains and saw that this party was packed. Everyone seemed happy, though none of these people I knew. Except for one face that stood out from all the rest. I ran to him looking back around to see if Taylor was coming. He saw me as I jumped into his arms and he held me close. Psyche smiled "And finally Cinderella showed up to the ball" I laughed at his remark. "Well, let's just say my pumpkin carriage isn't the fastest vehicle." He pouted "…I can sense your driver coming." I shook my head "Taylor won't bite…" He gave me a kiss on the cheek keeping full contact with Taylor's eyes. I turned around to see Taylor's face tormented with anger. "What you don't know won't hurt you, Kirey" He said before pushing me aside and walking towards Taylor. Jessica snuck up from behind me and whispered into my ear "You can have Taylor, but I call the Blondie," I breathed deeply "I sort of already called both…" She turned me around "What?" I laughed "Nothing, good luck with that." I drifted away from her and casually stood by Taylor, trying to listen to their conversation. I hid behind a tall lamp, my back to Psyche, drinking in their every word. "Time is running out Psyche" to my shock there was no anger in his words, just pure fear. Psyche growled "I am aware, as you can see I'm trying the best I can." Taylor's jaw clenched as he narrowed his eyes. "Maybe you should stop, you have another alternative, I don't" Psyche shook his head gazing around at the party. "You're so naïve" he grimaced "Can't you see that if I just give up I'll have to return to that fiery death land I've hated for years?" his soft soothing tone changed to a frightening shout. "Besides…I love her, more then you could ever imagine, I'm not leaving this earth without bringing her with me ,Taylor…you know I would do anything…your parents know that very well, don't they?" Taylor held his hands in a tight fist pulling himself farther away from him, knowing I didn't want them to fight. Psyche just stood there smiling; he liked the way Taylor was cowering. "And after I kissed her…and held her close to me….after we whispered words of love into each other's ears, I knew I couldn't let her go." Taylor's eyes burned with envy as he immediately shot me a look of despair. Psyche was enjoying every moment of it. "Jealous?" he laughed deeply. I stepped out from behind and got between them. "I think we've all had enough of this game, could someone just please explain this to me?" It seemed as if I was invisible, because both of them didn't flinch, neither looked in my direction, let alone answer my question." They kept their stare, until Taylor broke it off and ran a thought through my mind "Stay here, don't even think about following us." His voice said. "Yes!" I thought, "I've finally got the mind reading thing down." All of a sudden they both disappeared, I gasped and scattered around. "This can't be good" I heard thumping from above and immediately darted upstairs. I searched every room until I came upon one that was locked. I put my ear against it and heard Psyche's voice over Taylor's gasping as it sounded like he was suffocating him. "Fight back!" he yelled. I shivered as I tried to knock down the door, failing at every attempt. Taylor's voice sounded weak "First, tell me….you promised your kingdom you would bring back a queen, did you not?" He groaned as Psyche banged his head against the wall, his hands still wrapped around Taylor's neck. "I was only here to tell, bring another to the Crystal Caves, switch your eyes with love only for that woman, and make our lives easier!" Again without any reply, he banged his head against the wall once more. "Then go back to your kingdom, make your people proud! Psyche this makes sense!" He breathed sharp breaths through each word, trying to inhale through Psyches hold. Psyche threw him on the ground. "Enough of this! Fight back!" Without any hesitation Taylor grabbed his torso and punched him repeatedly. Psyches screeches of pain was what got me to knock down the door, finally. I pulled Taylor off the ground and separated them, trying to hold them back. "Stop! Stop it!" I screamed so loud I'm surprised no one called 911 yet. They fought their way into the hallway. I chased after them still screaming. "Taylor! I thought you said you kept your promises! No fighting remember?!" Taylor took a swing at Psyche but he ducked, hitting me. I tumbled down the stairs and landed on a party guest. Everyone started to panic racing around with screams, as the house began to destroy from the incessant fight between to unbearably strong immortals. I got up and apologized to the poor guy I fell on. I looked up to see that they had disappeared again. I heard Jessica's high pitched scream from outside, and I knew that's where they disappeared to. I ran through the open door to see Jessica in total shock. She stood there with her mouth open wide as Taylor and Psyche wrestled on the roof. Psyche backed away breathless "Let's handle this my way" he whispered, instantly beams of light swam through his veins. His arms flexed as he faced his fist in Taylors direction. Flashes of red flew to Taylor surrounding his legs as howled, aching as they broke. I sprinted to the side of the house climbing up, almost falling at the sound of another screech from Jessica. My dress hooked onto a nail and ripped, but I kept going. As I reached the top I noticed Taylor back on his feet, healed. He had beams of light through his veins also now. He stretched out his arms, except the flashes that appeared were not red, but blue. He got Psyche square in between his legs. Psyches eyes bulged as he fell and then rolled off the roof. I ran to Taylor's side. "Your legs, they were-and now there-…." He had a lot of explaining to do. But he just grabbed my arm and whispered "It's my vision." Before I could comment, I blinked and we were in a Cave, filled with walls that shimmered. "Nice plan, but wont Psyche find us here?" He smiled "No, believe me. But I've got lots to say, and here is the perfect place to say it."

Chapter 15

My eyes traveled through the never ending sparkles that filled every corner of the cave. "It's beautiful…" I smiled "…but something seems so familiar…" He took my hand and led me to higher ground with crystal's pointing in every direction. We sat on the ledge of a smooth rock as he began to explain. "You've been here before…...before you were born, when your soul was free." I looked up; it seemed as if narrow walls went on forever. "So, this was like….our home?" he started pacing as each of his footsteps echoed. "Still is" a voice from behind breathed. I jumped at the unfamiliar voice, and screamed. Suddenly the woman appeared from a dark shadowed corner. She flipped her short black hair behind her shoulder, with her pale fingers and walked towards me. "Kirey, this is Luna…" Taylor said, standing beside her. She reached out her long nails in a attempt to shake my hand, I grabbed it and her cold skin sent a shock through my body, yet she was beautiful. "Nice to meet you" I said as she just stared in amazement. "Oh, Taylor, it's incredible how much she's grown." She stared me up and down, taking in every last detail. "Where's Ravi and Mickey?" Taylor asked, worried. She gave a sinister laugh and took her focus off me, "They're on their way, and you know how they never take anything seriously." Taylor's anger got a hold of him again as he made fists. "…..I told them to be here! We don't have much time!" Loud laughter came echoing towards our direction. "Calm down, would ya?" Ravi laughed as Mickey skipped into Luna's arms and hugged her. "And there she is, the lovely Kirey" Ravi said kneeling by my feet, grabbing my hand and kissing it lightly. He was just as pale as Luna, but had the brightest orange hair spiked into a Mohawk, and the deepest brown eyes I'd ever seen. I walked towards Mickey, who was still embracing tight to Luna's waist. He smiled as I looked at him, his grin growing from ear to ear on his rosy cheeks. He tugged on my dress, motioning me to move down to his eye level. Then he got up on his toes and kissed me on the cheek. "I like her Taylor" Mickey said holding my hand. Taylor laughed and came back over to me. "Well then we have to do the best to protect her, okay?" he nodded. 'I don't need protection' I thought. "More than you could imagine" Taylor said firmly. "This place Kirey….its where our soul's met, it's where we vowed to love each other and became one….it's also where you and Psyche became one…." He kept pacing, and got me doing it to. "This is also the portal to the underworld, and heavens. We cant go back until we die though." He laughed. "But Psyche can…." I've had enough of Psyche for one day, was there anything he couldn't do? "He can because…..he's king of the underworld." And that just about did it for me. "You mean, like the devil?" Taylor smiled in agreement. "He prefers the title Dark Lord" Oh great, I thought, now this is turning into harry potter, except in this one Ginny's' in love with Voldemort. "So he can come and go as he pleases?" He nodded. "And he can change soul mates, he can give up on you and have eyes for another" The idea was bittersweet, I could have Taylor with no conflictions, but Psyche wouldn't be mine. "But if you choose Psyche over me I will be nothing, Kirey. My Life revolves around you, to die without you…Even my afterlife in Heaven would be worse than Hell…." I had so many decisions to make…. "And in little time" Ravi chimed in. "Psyche is destined to have his Queen by this Thursday, that's the day of crowning…." I felt faint. "Aw, come on! You want me to decide between two people I love in less than a week? This isn't fair….what if I don't pick by Thursday?" Mickey cringed as Luna creped nearer to me and whispered "Then its fight to the death…." I covered my mouth, and my shriek turned to a gasp. I looked over at Taylor, frowning. He reached out for my hand and in a blink of an eye we were back in his room. I buried my face in my hands as Taylor stroked my back. "Please Kirey, Don't worry, I know your smart enough and strong enough to pick whats best for you, even by Thursday, I would never fight to the death with him, if I knew it would hurt you, Not even if..-" I picked up my face as he bit his lip, I questioned. "Not even if what?" He fell on top of his bed. "Not even if it was revenge….for killing my parents….." I stared in disbelief. I got up and layed right next to him staring at the ceiling just as he was. "I had no clue….Im so sorry, this is all my fault…" He let out a groan and then faced me "Kirey, why do you do that? Ya know, say its always your fault? Why blame yourself? Its only putting you down…I'll have you know, it's only Psyches fault…..My Parents were protecting me, but he was stronger."


End file.
